Pitter Patter
by RandomMoo92
Summary: The Potter's can hear something, it's very faint but everyday it gets loader. It's the pitter patter of tiny Potter feet. It should be a perfect, happy time for both Harry and Ginny but will it ever go that smoothly? For either of them? Chapters re-edited
1. Chapter 1

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 1

Ginny Potter sat cross-legged in the meadow near her parent's house. She'd been married to Harry Potter for three years. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier. They hadn't thought much about babies but her mother's obvious hints about the lack of grand children were hard to ignore. What _was _her problem? Ginny thought. She already had four grand children, plus Teddy and two on the way.

"Three on the way." She corrected herself out loud.

Ginny knew she was pregnant; she just needed to tell Harry. Somehow.

Suddenly her vision grew dark as a pair of very familiar, male hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

Ginny knew full well who it was but decided to play along.

"Hmmm . . . is it Ron?"

"Nope."

"George?"

"No."

"Bill?"

"Hmmm . . . I wonder who . . ."

Her captor, having got bored with the game, released her vision. Ginny turned around to face him.

"It's me, Harry! You know, your husband, the one you married!" Harry exclaimed. Sometimes, he was so childish, it was hard to distinguish him from Teddy.

"Really! I had no idea." Ginny replied sarcastically.

They both sat cross-legged facing each other. Harry leaned in and kissed her gently.

"So what you doing here?" He asked after pulling away.

"I like meadows, meadows are good." And as if to illustrate her point Ginny lay down in the grass. Harry followed.

"That all?"

"Erm ... Yeah?"

"Gin. I can tell when something's up." He said, nudging her with his elbow. She didn't say anything. "Ginny?"

"Harry I need to talk to you about something." Ginny turned her head to the side to find Harry's worried, emerald eyes looking at her.

"Go on, I'm all ears."

"Harry, I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

Harry looked gob smacked for a minute but soon recovered himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Slowly, a blinding grin spread across Harry's face

"Gin, that's great!"

Harry shuffled closer to Ginny and captured her lips in a kiss.

"It is isn't it." She replied, a grin spreading across her face too.

Harry placed his forehead on Ginny's and looked into her eyes.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered

"We are. Merlin that's scary." She whispered back

"It is. How are we going to tell your family?" Something flashed across Harry's face that he quickly masked. But not before Ginny noticed. She grinned somewhat evilly.

"You're scared aren't you? You're actually scared of my family?" She giggled.

"Well wouldn't you be? Five older brothers who think, even though we're married, that we don't share a bed and have never done anything other than hold hands. And now you're pregnant. I'm dead!"

Ginny looked at his absolutely terrified expression and laughed. She couldn't help it.

"Who'd believe it? The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Evil-And-Survived-To-Tell-The-Tale scared of the Weasleys?"

"Is that what they're calling me these days?" He drawled sarcastically.

"Yes, didn't you know? Anyway, don't be silly. They'll probably think it was me who dragged you into bed. Bloody Potter can do no wrong." She joked.

Harry just smiled and closed his eyes. He was going to be a dad. A dad. Ginny was right, it was scary. A hell of a lot scarier than a load of angry Weasley men. He shuddered. He hoped they didn't kill him and he hoped they didn't remove him of his male anatomy. He'd rather live to see his child enter the world and, maybe, have the option of another one.

"We'll tell them after the scan. I don't want to chance anything." Ginny whispered softly from next to him.

"I love you." Harry stated, still with his eyes closed.

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny wandered back to the burrow, stopping occasionally to share a kiss, not caring who could see them from the house. They'd been lying in the meadow for more than an hour, just talking. They'd been trying to find a solution to a very big problem. Ginny's job. Ginny played chaser for the Holyhead Harpies but, as she was pregnant, this wasn't really a safe thing to do. However, there was nothing they could do. Ginny had to play until the end of a season unless too injured to do so, it was stated very clearly in her contract. There was nothing else to do apart from play to the end of the season and not resign the contract. There were only two games left anyway.

"You better be bloody careful." Harry stated as they neared the Burrow's back door.

"Ron's rubbing off on you." She smiled but turned serious at the look on Harry's face "I will."

Everyone was gathered at the burrow for the weekly roast. There was an open house policy on Sundays, it wasn't compulsory (although Mrs Weasley did shoot you dirty looks if you missed more than two) and not everyone went every week.

When Harry and Ginny walked in, nobody really noticed them. They were all going about their own business. Mrs Weasley and Ron were in the kitchen preparing dinner (It seemed Ron was quite the cook and often helped his more provide for the sheer number of people.) Mr Weasley was in the garden, watching Teddy fly his new broom. It didn't go up very far but Teddy made the most of it. Victorie was sat in the living room trying to plait Dominique's short hair, it wasn't working very well as she was an active child and would much rather play outside than allow her older sister to pull her hair. Fleur was rubbing circles over her round stomach, while watching over the girls. George was watching with disgust as his four month pregnant wife, Angelina, tucked into the pickled onions she had found in the cupboard. Percy was sat on the floor of the living room entertaining Molly and Lucy by reading them Tales of Beadle the Bard, while his wife, Audrey, looked on.

Suddenly there was a shout from the kitchen declaring that dinner was ready and would all of them please sit down at the table in the garden.

Everyone took their places around the four tables that had been pushed together. The meal was served and the table descended into loud chatter. The whole of the family enjoyed these dinners and love a chance to catch up with family news.

"Hermione." Ginny called to Hermione who sat across from her.

"Hmmm?"

"Luna wants to meet for lunch next Thursday, she says she has some news for us. Something about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack breeding season"

"Really? I think I'll be free, I can take an hour out of work for lunch."

"Good, I'll look forward to it!"

Ginny and Hermione turned to their husbands, who seemed to be discussing the Harpies next match against the Chudley Cannons. Although his sister was the Harpies best chaser, Ron still was an avid supporter of the Cannons.

"The Harpies are good but I still think that the Cannons will have this one" Ron argued.

"No the Harpies will definitely win; they haven't lost a game yet!" Harry argued back.

"Now seen as I play for the Harpies," said Ginny "I can give pretty good odds that the Harpies will win." She smiled smugly.

Harry grinned too and turned to kiss Ginny.

After the meal, most families returned to their homes, because of children's bed times or work in the morning.

Harry and Ginny stepped beyond the apparation boundary line and disapparated. They appeared on the doorstep of their two bed roomed flat. Harry unlocked the door with a tap of his wand and pulled Ginny in. He wound his arms around her and kissed her. One hand slipped into her hair as Ginny tangled her fingers in his. They pulled away panting.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." He said, grinning.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"Really? If I'd have known that I would have brought you home sooner." She said as she claimed his lips once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 3

Ginny woke to hear Harry's soft snoring beside her. She sat up slowly but even the small jolt sent a wave of nausea over her and she was running to the bathroom. When she'd finished she wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth before wandering back in to the bedroom, where she found Harry awake.

"Ok?" He asked

"Hmmmm." Was all she replied with.

It was three weeks since she'd told Harry the good news and she was now about seven weeks pregnant. The morning sickness wasn't too bad, she was only sick once or twice a morning.

Ginny got back in bed and snuggled up to Harry.

"Do you have to go to work today?" She murmured into his side.

"Yes I do. And you have to go to training, you have a match tomorrow."

"Urg!"

It was odd for Ginny to not want to go to training but with the morning sickness and the tiredness, she just couldn't be bothered. She knew that once she was in the air she would feel better and that she would have to make the most of it as she would be quitting soon. She had told Gwenog Jones about the situation, of course she understood but it was obvious she would be sad to see her best chaser go. The season would end just after her first scan so that was about the time that the information of her quitting the team would be released.

One hour later both Harry and Ginny were dressed and ready. Harry in his ministry robes and Ginny in her Harpies kit, she'd perked up considerably now, due to a mouthful of Mrs Moore's Morning Sickness Moverand was eager to get on her broom.

Ginny pecked Harry on the lips and they bid their goodbyes.

xxxxxx

The next day dawned bright and sunny, a great day for a quidditch match, Ginny thought. Yet again the morning sickness came and went.

Harry had taken the day off to watch the Harpies play the Blackpool Beasts in the Quidditch League quarter finals.

They both arrived at the field, Harry went to find the rest of the Weasleys and Ginny went to get ready.

"Hello, and welcome to the Quidditch League Quarter Finals. Today we have the Holyhead Harpies against the Blackpool Beasts." Said the Commentator.

"First on the field we have the Holyhead Harpies." A cheer rose from the right side of the pitch "We have chasers, Ginny Potter, Millie Leaves and Gwenog Jones, seeker Beth Jacobs, keeper Kate Ronson and beaters Ellie Harretson and Elena Curt!" Another cheer went up, the Weasleys and Harry cheering extra loud when Ginny's name was mentioned. The commentator went on to announce the Beasts team.

"And the game has started! Potter passes to Jones. Jones speeds up the pitch, and passes back to Potter, and Potter scores! Its 10 – 0 to the Harpies."

It was 60 – 20 to the Harpies when it happened. Ginny was streaking up the pitch with the quaffel under her arm, when Anna Butterford, a beater on the opposite team, hit a bludger in her direction. The bludger hit with precision. Ginny crumpled as the bludger hit her side; she lost her balance and plummeted to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up in a narrow, hard bed. She couldn't understand why her bed was so uncomfortable. She rolled onto her side with her eyes firmly closed and with the full intention of going back to sleep. However, the ache in her side caused her to roll back onto her back. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids and found a slightly fuzzy Harry looking worriedly over her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back. Then she remembered the baby.

"The baby!" She sat up suddenly and instantly regretted it.

"The baby's fine, the healers were worried at first, in case of miscarriage. But they think it'll be fine. They healed your broken ribs magically while you were asleep but they wanted to keep you in for a bit in because of the baby. I'm sure they'll let us go home as soon as the healers checked you over." He smiled. Now she was awake Harry's mood had lightened considerably.

"That's good." Ginny relaxed. "Who won?"

"The Harpies won. After you . . . fell, they only got two more goals, but Beth caught the snitch about twenty minutes after you came off, or so Ron told me. But Ginny . . . you're not going to be able to play anymore, at least not while you're pregnant."

"What? I've got till the end of the season!" Ginny eased herself upright carefully, even though her ribs were mended, her side was still slightly tender. She stared at Harry in shock. She knew she had to quit, but thought she had another five weeks until she had to deal with that, but now quidditch was being taken away from her abruptly.

"They don't want you to play any way, because of the baby. Your midwitch has told Gwen off for even considering letting you play." Harry knew it was for the best and he didn't want their baby to be hurt at all. But seeing his wife's anguish was enough for him to want to make everything better.

Gwenog Jones walked through the door, still in her Harpies robes and carrying two cups of tea.

"Hello Gin" She said handing one of the cups to Harry. "Glad to see you're awake." She sat down in one of the hard, ugly chairs.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you play. You'll get paid for the rest of the season like we agreed, but you just won't be playing. I'll tell the fans the reason you're quitting is because of injury. I know you don't want anyone to know about the baby, not yet anyway." Gwenog explained.

Ginny huffed, annoyed. She did understand and she was glad there was no chance the baby could be hurt. But all she could think about was the next five weeks, sitting alone in her house with nothing to do.

Gwenog excused herself, saying there was an after match celebration party she had to attend. Harry tried to strike up a conversation but Ginny's thoughts were elsewhere. Wondering what she was going to do until the baby was born. All she could think of was; read, clean, watch TV, read some more and visit her mother. Not really much to look forward to.

xxxxxx

Half an hour later, the Healer Amelda Haverworth came in to check Ginny over. Amelda was a short, plump witch with mid length blond hair and twinkly brown eyes. She was the sort of woman who you instantly liked. Amelda was to be Ginny's midwitch and would guide her through her pregnancy.

"Yes everything seems to be ok, but I don't want you to play quidditch until at least eight weeks after that baby of yours is born" she said, brandishing her wand at Ginny. "I think it will be ok if you go home now, though I want you to stop off at the chemist on your way out."

Amelda handed Ginny a slip of parchment requesting something called an Ache Amender.

"That will be sure to get rid of the tenderness in your side." She smiled lovingly and left the room so Ginny could change back into the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing before the match.

Harry and Ginny headed towards the chemist, where the healer at the desk took the slip of parchment and handed her some sort of rock that was the shape and size of a tennis ball and yellow in colour.

"Just put it in the bath and it will get rid of your aches and pains." The healer explained after seeing Ginny's look of confusion.

Ginny pocketed the Ache Amender and followed Harry out of the exit, looking forward to her nice hot bath.

**A/N I thought it was about time the wizarding world had TVs, so there you go. They have their own wizard television programs and muggle ones too!**

**The Ache Amender is based on a bath bomb.**

**Midwitch: Wizarding equivalent to a midwife **

**Thanks for reading so far! Review please, you know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 5

Harry and Ginny arrived home to find a very annoyed looking owl hopping about on the hall table. It had obviously flown through an open window only to find the person to whom the letter was addressed was not in. The owl gave an angry hoot, dropped the letter in Harry's hands and flew away, but not before clipping Harry over the head with its wing.

"It's from Ron." He declared after ripping open the letter. "Here, read it." He handed the letter to Ginny and headed for the kitchen. Ginny hobbled after him, clutching her aching side and reading while she walked.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,  
I saw the fall and hope you're feeling better. Excuse me for not being more worried but you've fallen off before and I know what healers can do! I do know that mums going spare though, so if you could let her know you're okay, that would be great. Hermione and I will drop around later if that's okay with you.  
Ron_

"You better send him a reply." Ginny said, arriving in their sunny, yellow kitchen.

"Will do." Harry took the letter, turned it over and scribbled;

_Yes everything's fine. Come around about 5. We'll order from the Chinese.  
Harry_

Their owl, Hettie, flew in through the door at that exact minute, as if she knew she was needed. Harry attached the letter and Hettie flew through the window with a low hoot.

"You go and have a bath, Gin and I'll bring you a good old cup of tea."

"Oh very English Mr. Potter. I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." Replied Ginny with a smile. She was thinking longingly of the steaming hot bath and Ache Amender that would be sure to help her aching body.

She reached the bathroom and put the plug in the bath and turned on the hot tap. She pulled the Ache Amender out of her pocket and examined it. It was shaped like a tennis ball, a bright canary yellow, squashy to the touch and smelt slightly of lemons.

When the large bath was full of lovely warm water (Which took a surprisingly short time) Ginny dropped the Ache Amender into it. The water turned a violent shade of blue and green foam blossomed on the surface. She didn't understand why the water had turned blue and not yellow, but the electric blue water was inviting her in so she thought no more about it. She undressed and slipped into the warm water, her aches instantly disappeared and her body and mind became relaxed.

There was a knock at the door and Harry's voice called softly through the white wood.

"Ginny, can I come in?"

"Hmmm." She replied, it was all she could manage as she sank deeper into the baths blue depths.

Ginny opened her eyes as Harry opened the door and walked in, carrying two steaming mugs of tea. He handed one to her and sat down on the white carpeted floor next to the bath, resting his chin on the edge.

"I've sent a letter to your mother. She now knows that you are fine and in very good health." Harry told his wife.

"Good."

Ginny sipped her tea and then turned her face to Harry's floating one.

"Do you think we should tell them?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Tell who what?" He replied, looking confused.

"Everyone, about the baby?"

"Probably."

"We could tell Ron and Hermione tonight, then everyone else tomorrow at the Burrow?"

"Yes, okay then, but won't your brothers kill me? I've impregnated their baby sister! Won't that provoke an attack?" Harry was now looking worried and more than a little bit scared.

"We've been through this before. They won't hurt you, not if I can help it anyway. At least we're married. Anyway I'm having a bath."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed!" Harry was now smiling "I'll leave you to it madam. Our guests will be here in an hour and a half so make sure you're dressed." With that he stood up, pecked her cheek and left the room.

xxxxxx

Exactly an hour and a quarter later, Ginny came bounding down the corridor her body no longer aching and her skin newly cleaned. She practically threw herself at Harry, who was conducting a mop around the kitchen with his wand.

"You're feeling better!" He exclaimed. The mop fell to the floor as Harry's attention was diverted to the small red head beaming up at him.

"Yep! I'm fine, the baby's fine, I'm clean, I don't hurt any more, my best friend and brother are coming round and my husband is bloody gorgeous!" She stood up on her tip toes to kiss Harry briefly. "I'm not even going to think about the next week, the first of many bored weeks until I get a baby with your eyes and the Weasley hair!"

"Well, I have the next two weeks off. Will that help with your boredom?" He asked, smiling slightly at her rant.

"Yes! But why?"

"Well I reckon I deserve a holiday, I do work five days a week, nonstop. But I do have to go in on Wednesday for a very important meeting."

"Okay, I'll see if Luna and Hermione are free for lunch."

Suddenly, there was an outbreak of manly coughing from the living room, then a shriek and a bang. Ginny rushed in to find the lanky form of her brother, Ron, sprawled on the floor, his wife Hermione looking at him in horror. Ron had obviously arrived by floo first and been overcome by coughing from the soot. Hermione had then arrived, knocking Ron into the coffee table, which tripped him up. Harry and Ginny stood in the door way, laughing at the situation, as Ron got up and gave them both a dirty look.

"Shut up! It was a perfectly easy thing to do!" He shot at them

"Yeah, could have happened to anybody." Replied Harry, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes while Ginny tried to contain her giggles.

xxxxxx

After a lovely meal of Chinese from the local take-away, the two Potters and the two Weasleys settled themselves down in the warm, red and golden living room. Harry poured them all some wine (except Ginny) and sat himself down.

"Harry, you've missed Ginny." Ron stated, noticing that Ginny was still clutching the half empty glass of orange juice that she'd had with her meal.

"Well about that, Ron. Ginny and I have something to tell you both." Harry replied with a sneaky grin at Ginny.

Hermione gave a high pitched squeal, having already guessed what this something was, being a very clever witch.

"What?" Ron asked, bewildered. He seemed to be acting more dim than usual.

"I'm pregnant, Ron!" Ginny answered.

Both Potters and Hermione were grinning manically. In fact Hermione was so happy that she threw herself on both of them in turn. Ron, however, seemed to be in shock.

"So you're having a baby?" He asked

"No Ron, I'm having a hippogriff." Ginny answered.

Ron seemed to come to his senses once he'd realised they weren't actually joking.

"Well that's great!"

Ron stood up and gave Harry one of those back pounding hugs that only men give each other and then preceded to give his sister a bear hug that only brothers can give.

Harry looked slightly relieved that Ron was happy and wasn't going to attack him with a blunt instrument.

"Have you told mum?" Ron asked

"No not yet. That's the plan for tomorrow. So don't you go opening your big gob!" Replied Ginny.

"But Ginny, you were on a broom, near bludgers!" Hermione said, shock written all over her face.

"Well ... Yes ... That was stupid but it was in my contract and I'm fine now and so is the baby. I won't be near any more bludgers for a while now." Ginny appeared slightly sad but cheered up almost instantly.

"Good, good." Hermione replied

Ginny got up and disappeared out of the room, most likely to visit the bathroom.

Hermione seemed to have come over all giggly all of a sudden

"Ooooo, a baby Potter!" She exclaimed, snuggling closer to Ron.

"Yep." Harry said, still grinning

Ginny re-entered the room and took one look at the arm chair she had been sat in but instead of sitting down, she plonked herself on Harry's knee.

"I love you." she said simply, kissed him on the nose and noticed Ron's slightly disgusted look.

Harry's grin, if possible, grew wider.

**A/N: I was going to include Harry and Ginny telling the rest of the Weasleys in this chapter but I thought it was getting to long so hay hum.**

**Thanks to all that have read this so far! **

**Review please! Reviews make me happy, as do biscuits but never mind that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 6

Ginny woke to find she was quite alone in her big double bed but she could smell the tasty scent of bacon wafting up the stairs, which suggested that Harry was downstairs cooking, this was also enhanced by the fact that she could hear him singing (Very badly). He tended to do this while cooking. She got up, shoved a dressing gown on and made her way to the kitchen. Even as Ginny walked, the tasty smell turned to a burnt smell.

She arrived in the kitchen to find Harry trying to rescue what seemed to be a pan of charcoal. The burnt smell reached her nostrils and she gagged, rushing to the downstairs bathroom as fast as she could, while trying to fight the urge to be sick everywhere.

"Ginny? I'm sorry, I was trying to make breakfast," called Harry softly through the wooden door.

The door opened and Ginny's pale face appeared in the gap.

"S'ok"

Harry engulfed her in a hug and led her back to the kitchen, where he had managed to dispose of the charcoal bacon and the smell. The kitchen also held a small table and three chairs, one of which he gently pushed Ginny into.

"So, what do you want?" He asked softly.

"If you're cooking then I think I'll have cereal and a cup of tea." She joked, giving him a weak smile.

A few minutes later, Harry set a bowl full of Golden Snitches, golden cereal in the shape of snitches, and a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks." She began to eat, hoping that the morning sickness had passed, but she thought too soon and had to rush to the bathroom again, just as Harry sat down with his breakfast.

Once she'd emptied her stomach, she returned to the table but did not continue with her breakfast. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"We don't have to go to the Burrow." Harry said softly

Ginny lifted her head and rested her chin on her arms.

"No, I want to. I want to tell mum, she'll be so pleased about the prospect of a new grandchild." Ginny replied.

"Well, take your morning sickness potion and you'll feel much better. We'll go about twelve, if that's ok."

"Hmmm."

Xxxxxx

The Potters arrived at the Burrow at one minute past twelve; they walked over the uneven yard and into the familiar home of the Weasley clan. The burrow had not changed much since the war, but there was one alteration. The kitchen and living room had been expanded, so now they didn't have to eat outside when the whole family came round. They still did when the weather was nice but there was now an option to eat indoors if the weather was bad.

Mrs Weasley was busy cooking what smelt like roast beef, with a little help from Ron. She greeted them with a swift hello before carrying on. Bill, Fleur and family were already in the living room, as was Percy, Arthur and Hermione. Audrey was visiting her mother as were her children and Charlie was in Romania. George arrived half an hour later with a panting, waddling Angelina.

Dinner was soon called and everyone took their place at the kitchen table. Every one was about to tuck in when Harry stood up.

"Erm ... Ginny and I have some news ..." He began.

"... I'm pregnant!" Ginny finished, beaming at her family.

All four women hurried (or waddled in Angelina's case.) to Ginny and hugged her with cries of 'congratulations' and 'well done'. Mrs Weasley actually burst into tears and proclaimed that her baby was going to be a mummy. Hermione and Ron already knew but still joined in with the congratulations.

Bill roared with delight, Ron clapped Harry on the back, Percy rung his hand and Arthur hugged him. George however gave Harry a stern look.

"So, Harry, you knocked up our baby sister." Everyone stopped, silent.

Harry looked very alarmed and actually moved away from the table.

"Stop it George, you're scaring him!" Mrs Weasley scolded, patting Harry's shoulder lovingly as she made her way back to her seat.

When everyone was seated again, Arthur raised his glass.

"I propose a toast, to the new baby Potter!"

"Baby Potter!" Everyone chorused.

xxxxxx

After lunch Harry and Ginny decided to pay a visit to Teddy and his grandmother, Andromeda.

"Teddy." Harry and Ginny were sat across from the little boy, whose hair was a pleasant shade of green, and the old woman. "Ginny's going to have a baby."

Teddy's face broke out into a wide grin and his hair turned to vivid pink as he hurtled himself at his godfather. Teddy froze suddenly and his hair turned mousy brown, his face still hidden in Harry's jumper.

"Will there still be room for me?" He questioned quietly.

"Of course Teddy." Replied Ginny, pulling Teddy off Harry's lap and cuddling him close. " Who else is going to be the baby's big brother?" Teddy looked up at Ginny, his grin slowly returning and his hair turning back to pink.

Harry left Andromeda's house, happy and satisfied


	7. Chapter 7

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 7

Ginny found herself outside a little, slightly scruffy looking cafe called Twinkles Tea, one of Luna's favourites. She walked through the glass door and heard a small bell tinkle somewhere above her head. She spotted the dirty blonde and bushy brown heads of her friends Luna and Hermione. They were sat at a small table in front of a window looking out at the streets of London.

Ginny walked over, dodging numerous chairs, tables and people. Arriving at the table, she plonked herself down and pulled a tatty looking menu towards her.

"Hello Ginny." Luna said dreamily. Not looking up from her own menu.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Good actually. The morning sickness isn't as bad and I've had the whole week with Harry, something that doesn't usually happen. You?"

"I'm fine, I've nearly finished the Magical Law Enforcement course, which will be a huge weight off my mind."

"Morning sickness?" Luna chipped in, still refusing to lift her head from the menu.

"Yes Luna, I'm pregnant." Ginny answered, completely forgetting she hadn't told Luna yet.

"Oh how lovely, I like babies. Watch out for Long-legged Wibblediblies though, they like to centre themselves around new mothers. I'll have a green tea and a cheese sandwich." The last sentence she directed at a bored looking waitress Ginny hadn't seen arrive.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look, before ordering for themselves. A ham and mushroom toasty for Hermione and a bowl of raspberry ripple ice cream for Ginny.

"Raspberry ripple ice-cream?" Hermione asked

"I like it." Ginny answered.

"What are you doing later?"

"Well Teddy's staying the night. We want him to feel involved. When we told him about the baby he asked us if there would still be room for him."

"Aww, he's such a lovely little boy."

The food arrived and the three women spent a few minutes eating the delicious food in front of them.

"So Luna, how're things?"Ginny asked, tucking into her ice-cream

"Ok, Rolf and I are getting married. It's going to be on the 25th of May, the day before the Crumple horned Snorkack breeding season. We're going to watch them in their thousands."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled

"Congratulations!" Ginny grinned

Both were happy for Luna but a little stunned at the fact that it was already planned.

"Of course, both of you will be bridesmaids."

The rest of the meal was spent chatting about unimportant things and laughing at the antics of Ron or Luna's chattering about imaginary animals

xxxxxx

Teddy arrived at precisely six o'clock followed by his Grandmother. He threw himself at Harry, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Ted!" Harry said hugging him back. "We'll drop him off at seven tomorrow evening, Andromeda."

"Ok, goodbye Teddy. Love you." She replied

"Love you to Grandma!" Teddy exclaimed, running and hugging his Grandma too.

Andromeda left with a smile and a wave. Teddy ran into the living room and threw himself onto the sofa. Ginny followed him and began to tickle him. Harry stood in the door way just watching. He couldn't wait until it was his little boy or girl that Ginny was tickling as well as Teddy.

Harry was so proud of Teddy. He remembered when he'd first seen the tiny bundle in the flesh and new that not all was lost, life would still go on. Back then was a dark time for Harry, and in fact the rest of the Weasleys too, but Teddy and Ginny and all his adopted family (because that's what the Weasley's were to him) pulled him through.

The rest of the evening passed in laughter, giggles and loud bangs when ever Teddy knocked something over.

**A/N: The lunch with Luna isn't the same lunch as the one mentioned in chapter 2. Just thought you should know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 8

Ginny woke to find Harry slowly undoing the loose plait that held her hair.

"What're you doin'." She mumbled, turning around to face him.

"I got bored." Harry replied. Deciding it was finally time he got out of bed, he grabbed his glasses and stuck them on the end of his nose.

Ginny's eyes followed him as he made his way over to the chest of draws where his pyjama bottoms were hung messily. Ginny had thrown them there the previous night. Tugging them on, he noticed his wife still watching him.

"What?" He asked, sitting on the edge of their bed next to Ginny's knees.

"Nothing." She replied leaning up and kissing him.

"St Mungo's today." Harry whispered, leaning his forehead against Ginny's.

"Hmmmm."

"Nervous?"

"A bit. No matter how hard we try to hide it from the press, after today they'll know. One selfish bugger will tell the Profit as soon as we walk through the door."

"There's nothing we can do about it Gin and to be honest with you, I don't mind that much, It'll be nice to be in the paper for something nice."

"I suppose."

xxxxxx

Harry and Ginny apparated into a deserted ally, their fingers entwined. The building in front of them took on the appearance of an abandoned office block. All the windows were boarded up or smashed; a paper notice was plastered upon the door baring the words 'Do not enter' in smudged lettering. They both new this dilapidated building held the maternity department of St Mungo's.

The young couple passed through the door as if there was nothing there, entering the blindingly white waiting room. Many pregnant witches, of varying sizes, sat in white plastic chairs. They approached the bored looking witch at the reception desk. Ginny noticed her eyes widen as they gave their names and she told them to sit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the witch telling a fellow St Mungo's employee, whispering hurriedly.

Ginny didn't know how long they'd been waiting; only that it was very boring. She dropped her head onto Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the noises of the waiting room wash around her.

"Mrs Potter, room three please." A small, dark haired wizard called from the desk.

Interested eyes followed both Harry and Ginny as they made their way to room three. Whispers broke out as the door shut softly behind them.

"Good afternoon Mrs Potter, Mr Potter." Amelda smiled. "If you'll just lie down please."

Ginny lay on the narrow, green bed while Harry took a seat next to her on one of the hard, uncomfortable chairs. Amelda waved her wand in a series of complicated movements over Ginny's slightly swollen abdomen. A ribbon burst from the end of her wand and wove itself into a number of figures that made no sense to the Potter's, but perfect sense to Amelda.

"You are thirteen weeks pregnant and everything looks completely normal." Amelda made another wand movement and the room filled with the sound of a slow beating. "And that's the baby's heart beat."

Ginny's eyes suddenly filled with tears of happiness. She snuck a look at Harry and saw him hastily wiping his eyes on his jumper. He looked up and grinned, taking her hand in his.

A picture blossomed from the tip of the healer's wand, showing a black and white image of a tiny baby. Harry and Ginny watched in wonder as the baby wriggled slightly.

All too soon the image faded. "You can get a copy at the reception desk, dears." She smiled.

The young couple left the room and collected the picture from the desk. Ginny couldn't take her eyes from the picture, so Harry took her elbow, led her to the exit and apparated them both home.

xxxxxx

Ginny took the empty scrap book her mother had given her and turned to the first page. Taking the scan picture she applied a permanent sticking charm to the back and proudly stuck it to the page. She wrote the date next to it, recorded forever.

She gently ran a finger over the wiggling picture, already feeling a strong sense of love for the baby that slept in her womb.

"Alright Gin?" Harry whispered, placing his head on her shoulder and his hands on her stomach.

"I'm great." She grinned turning around and kissing him. "Brilliant, in fact!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Pitter Patter**

Chapter 9

"We're in Witch Weekly." Ginny said, not at all interested. They'd been in the magazine before and the story was either made up or something they already knew. She flung the thing across the table, where it hit Harry square in the face.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said sarcastically. Ginny just pulled her tongue out him. He ignored his immature wife and began to read the article which was headed with a large picture of the couple at a Quidditch convention last year.

_**PITTER PATTER OF POTTER FEET**_

**By Romilda Vain**

**It can be confirmed that Harry Potter (Boy-who-lived, Chosen One and defender of the wizarding world) is expecting a baby with his partner; Quidditch star Ginny Weasley.**

**The couple were seen leaving St Mungo's Maternity Ward last week, both extremely happy.**

**BUT will it be all sunshine and butterflies from here on in?**

**Ginny Weasley has been playing Quidditch since leaving Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry but now has been forced to quit. An insider at St Mungo's told us 'She seemed very upset at the news she would have to quit. In fact, I thought she was going to throw a wobbler!' I think it's safe to say Miss Weasley is so used to her fame that as soon as this baby is born, she'll be back in the sky, leaving Harry Potter holding the baby. And where will our great hero be then? Knee deep in baby sick, dirty nappies and formula milk.**

Harry just stared at the glossy sheets of paper in his hands, completely and utterly gobsmacked. He calmly got up and placed it in the bin.

"Witch Weekly seems unable to acknowledge that we're married. Even though they threw a massive fit when we wouldn't let them report on the wedding." He said sitting back down and tucking into his bacon sandwich.

"That's probably why. Any wedding not reported on by Witch Weekly is not legitimate." Ginny said before picking up a letter addressed to her. She tore the wax seal and began to read the parchment letter inside.

_**Dear Mrs Potter,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you have been unable to carry on playing with the Holyhead Harpies due to your current condition. **_

_**I believe that your experience in playing would make you an exquisite Quidditch reporter due to your knowledge of the beautiful game and extreme skill. Therefore I am offering you the job as junior Quidditch reporter. If you wish to carry on your career as a professional player after your child is born then that will not harm your chances of receiving the job. But, as the Muggles say, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it.**_

_**If you are considering taking the position then please owl my secretary and we shall arrange a lunch meeting as well as a formal meeting with the head editor of **_**The Prophet**

_**Yours faithfully**_

_**Alan Hodgkins**_

_**Head of Quidditch**_

_**The Prophet**_

Ginny just stared at the letter, weighing up her options. Either enter a job that she'd never done before but involved something she loved or wait until the baby was born and go and play Quidditch again. Although she loved Quidditch, she never wanted to get to the point where she hated it. After a particularly long and difficult she sometimes found she was. She'd always thought she'd move on at some point anyway. She didn't want to end up getting too many bludgers to the head and losing too many brain cells that all she could do was play.

She'd always liked writing, even after the events of her first year. Combining two of her favourite things was surely the best option?

"Harry? How do you feel about me working at the Prophet?"

xxxxxx

Ginny wrapped her coat more firmly around her and picked up her pace. She couldn't help feeling that someone was watching her and it made her uncomfortable. She'd just left the Prophet office. Having accepted the post a junior quidditch reporter, she'd been invited to the offices, where she'd been shown around, introduced to and taught the ropes. Now she looking forward to a nice hot meal and an evening in with Harry.

Ginny stopped walking, the hairs on her neck rising. She turned slowly. Even after all these years since Voldemort's demise she was still ready to defend at the slightest notice.

However, after checking the surrounding area three times, Ginny decided there was nobody there. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched so she hurried into a nearby alleyway and disapparated.

What Ginny failed to see was the old woman, hiding in the shadows between two houses, staring intently at the spot where Ginny had just disappeared.

**A/N: Sorrys not going to cover it is it guys? No thought not. I'd make excuses but there are none that explain why I've not updated for over a year. A YEAR! It's bloody ridiculous! So heres a chapter and I'm in the process of writing the next aaaand I've edited all the chapters before this so go back and reread. Theres a few things I've changed**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed aaand just so you know, reviews make my day :)**

**Oh by the way, I have a piece of advice for you: When in doubt, eat a jam sandwich ;)**


End file.
